koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Tousen
Ikki Tousen (一騎当千) is a Samurai Warriors theme song for live events which first appeared on the event exclusive CD for Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary. It was later added onto the variety CD set, Ouka Ranman. The recorded CD version is a quartet sung by Takeshi Kusao, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Eiji Takemoto and Masaya Matsukaze: Yukimura Sanada, Masamune Date, Mitsunari Ishida and Takatora Tōdō respectively. Since it is an event song, voice actors singing for live performances may vary. Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~ included a specific dialogue break to encourage the audience to shout a battle cry. The song's title can be translated as "Superheroes" or "One-Man Army". Its origins are unknown but ancient in Japanese literature. Based on the literal reading of the characters, it means someone who has the power to defeat a thousand opponents. The four character idiom was used to describe someone who surpassed the strength, courage and wisdom of trained warriors or samurai. Since samurai were already heralded as the highest pinnacle of power, it implies that the person must be an unparalleled superhuman. Unlike ''kishin'', or "Demon God", ikki tousen is meant to be gratifying and carries positive connotations. Koei often uses the idiom as a slogan in the Japanese marketing for their Warriors IPs to quickly summarize the goal of these titles. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yoshiki Aoi :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :燃え立つ地平線 :焔（ほむら）が生まる如し :誓わん　暁に :我らが猛き勝利 :今　観ゆるぞ　あの空に :己が天下の栄ふる明日 :我らもののふ :本意あるば　突き進む　此の乱世が道 :行くはもののふ :嗚呼　幾度（いくたび）戦えど　今日初陣と心得よ :さすれば遂げる志 :一騎当千　進め :高虎：明けし天（そら）に　映ゆる大地 :三成：此の国と　我が家　守らんと :政宗：風に靡く　旗印に :込めし信念（おもい） :幸村：唯　泰平の世を作ろうぞ :一同：此の手で :我らもののふ :本意あるば　突き進む　此の乱世が道 :行くはもののふ :嗚呼　幾度（いくたび）戦えど　今日初陣と :我らもののふ :本意あるば　駆け抜ける　此の乱世が道 :行くはもののふ :嗚呼　幾度（いくたび）戦えど　今日初陣と心得よ :さすれば遂げる志 :一騎当千　進め　進め　進め |-|Romaji= :moetatsu chiheisen :homura ga umaru gotoshi :chikawan akatsuki ni :warera ga takeki shouri :ima miyuruzo ano sora ni :onore ga tenka no sakaefuru asu :warera mononofu :honi aruba tsuki-susumu kono ransei ga michi :yuku wa mononofu :aa ikutabi tatakae do kyou uijin to kokoro eyo :sasureba togeru kokorozashi :ikki-tousen susume :Takatora：akeshi sora ni haeyuru daichi :Mitsunari：kono kuni to wa ga ie mamoran to :Masamune：kaze ni nabiku hatsujiru ni :komeshi omoi :Yukimura：tada taihei no yo wo tsukurouzo :Together：kono te de :warera mononofu :honi aruba tsuki-susumu kono ransei ga michi :yuku wa mononofu :aa ikutabi tatakae do kyou uijin to :warera mononofu :honi aruba kake-nukeru kono ransei ga michi :yuku wa mononofu :aa ikutabi tatakae do kyou uijin to kokoro eyo :sasureba togeru kokorozashi :ikki-tousen susume susume susume |-|English Translation= :Like the burning dawn :blazing across the horizon, :we do solemnly swear :to remain dauntless for our victory :Look now towards that sky, :towards the glorious future world we seek :We are warriors :Our intentions are clear as we choose chaos as our path :We go as warriors :Ah, we fight countless battles, but we know from today's first march :that to achieve our aspirations :we must rise above common men. Onwards :Takatora：To see a new dawn and to expose a new land :Mitsunari：I can't rely on current affairs. I must protect my home :Masamune：The banner fluttering in the wind is :filled with faith made :Yukimura：I want to create the land of peace :Together：by my own hand :We are warriors :Our intentions are absolute as we proceed into the chaos :We go as warriors :Ah, we fight countless battles, and from today's first march we know :that we are warriors :Our motives are true as we ride towards this chaos :We go as warriors :Ah, the battles are endless, but we understand from the moment we set out :that to realize our aspirations :we must become unmatched in the field. Forward, forward, forward External Links *Yuriko Mori blog post and commentary, CD commentary Category: Songs